Nuzlocke: Emerald
by aggronlv45
Summary: Nuzlocke: Sent on a quest by Mew, Emerald is on his way! Picture by Dragounette on deviantart. Not the same Emerald from the comics! -canceled due to loss of data.
1. Rules

Nuzlocke Emerald

First off, this IS based off the artistic genius, Nuzlocke. If you don't know of his works, check out his first few comics at (no, I'm not advertising for him, I just think it's best if you know this story's idea origins.)

There are three main rules. One: You can only catch the first pokemon you see in any route or city. This means that if I don't catch it, oh well, sucks to be me. Two: If a pokemon faints in battle, IT DIES. NO exceptions. Three: No catching legendaries, no exception. This is also the reason I'm staying away from the Unova region, you have to catch the legendary in that (If I read bulbapedia correctly). Well, that, and I hate that damn place!

Now onto the small rules! 1: If you run out of pokemon in your party, they all die, and you have to get more out of your PC. If you have no pokemon left in your party or PC, you lose, you have to quit playing. Finally: if you lose to the elite four, you lose for good, no rematching with pokemon in your PC. You. Lose. Get over it.

Now, onto the story... next chapter. Sorry, but tomorrow's the last day of school, and it's time for me to hit the sack! But if there's anything you have questions about, shoot, I got nothing better to do.

P.S.: I am adding MUCH more storyline than Nuzlocke or the pokemon games, cause it just isn't a story without some inner conflict and romance. Well, it is a story, just not a story I'd read!


	2. New Kid

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald

Author's Note: Wow, 300 or so words, to 1,500. That's a jump from first chapter to second! If you got any complaint, advice, or thumbs up, review or PM. Heck even a "You suck" would be appreciated. That way I know someone reads these, at least.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." At each bump on the road, the car threw me against one of the walls. Being in the back of a storage truck was NOT fun. Especially when it was full. I sighed.

It seemed like just recently, I was told we were being forced to move to follow my father's job. Again. He was always going where the league needed him. Yeah, he works for the League of Trainers, the people who set up the gyms and the Elite Four.

I didn't know why we always moved with him, we never saw him. He'd come to visit on holidays, but most of the time the house we were given was too far away from the gym he worked at for him to go home every night and head back every morning.

I felt the van stopping. Hoping it wasn't just another gas station, I got up and looked out the window. There was a house about 30 feet away, and it had a big yard. The house was nicely sized, as well. In the yard was a girl about my age with long brown hair. That was about all I could tell from this distance, except that she was playing with a small, blue pokemon. I guessed this is where I was supposed to get off, so I lifted the back door.

As I got out, I was blinded by light. Apparently, the windows were shaded. I had grown used to the darkness of it, so the bright light took me by surprise. It was about early morning. I headed to the house to my left, since this was the house we parked closest to, I guessed it was ours.

I opened the door to see Machamps putting the room into order. The house was simple and small. The living room was the whole first floor and included a kitchen section. The upstairs was my room, the downstairs was my mom's.

"Honey! Come here a second." I looked around to see my mom directing the Machamps at where to put the furniture. I rushed over to her, dodging Machamps with large boxes, jumping over a couch inconveniently placed in the middle of the room, and weaving through a bunch of other large objects.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to ask me to help the Machamps.

"Can you go upstairs and fix your room. We got everything in there, but we left you to arrange it."

I agreed, anything to get away from those giant smelly weirdos. When I got up there, I found all my stuff strewn about on the floor. Great, the Machamps are so stupid they can't even put stuff in a room like a normal person. I set about straightening my room up, which would probably have taken about three or four hours, when I heard a sharp **Ping. **I looked to where I heard the sound come from. Nothing was there except a blue sky and a few clouds out a window.

I went back to work, thinking it was nothing. I looked around, deciding to start, with a large pile of cloth that was my bedding. **PING**. This one was louder, making me jump. I snapped my head back to my window and went to take a look.

I looked out the window and saw nothing of interest, but to be sure, I opened my window. Sticking my head out, I didn't see anything new. "Hmmmm, must be imagining things." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Neighbor!" I looked down and saw the neighbor girl waving up to me with one hand, and holding a small rock in the other. She was about five in a half feet tall, with a slender figure. Her eyes were a bright green. She had a sweet, honest face that made her look like a fun-loving person. "Come down for a bit." she called.

"Uh, one second." I looked around the window, and saw my way down. I placed one foot outside the window and onto a narrow ledge, then the other. I looked down, and saw I was about twelve feet up. It was dangerous, but I didn't want to have to deal with the sweaty Machamps and arguing with my mom about how my room's still a mess, so I was taking a short-cut. And, to be honest, I wanted to impress this girl. I grabbed onto the roof drain pipe and slid down it like a pro. I felt pretty cool until I hit a bump on the pipe and quickly withdrew my hands from the sting.

I fell down the following five feet and landed on my butt right in front of this new girl. "Uhh, hi!" I said, trying to recover from my epic fail.

She laughed, "Very impressive. I especially liked that little manly squeak that popped out when you landed on the ground." She offered me a hand up.

"I didn't squeak!" I said, blushing, while taking the hand-up. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, just wanted to see what the new kid in town is all about. I heard your dad is a gym leader in a few towns over."

Of course, that's what she wants to talk about. My whole life, the most interesting thing about me was who I was the son of. "How did you know?"

"It's a small town, news travels fast when something interesting happens, like a gym leader's son moving in."

I started to get mad, but decided she couldn't have known how much I hated talking about my dad, and dropped it. She seemed to notice my reluctance on the subject, so she changed it. "Hey, wanna go hang out by the lake?"

"Huh? There's a lake?" I looked around, but only saw some trees around the small town.

She laughed, "A little ways into the forest, not right on the edge of town."

I blushed, feeling kinda stupid, but she was merciful. "Let's go."

"Uhh..." I looked back at the house. I didn't really want to have to hear my mom yell at me some more, but oh well, I needed some time to get to know the neighbors. "Sure! I'll follow you."

"Cool." So we went on our way. We headed out of town on the path for a while, then split onto a smaller path, that soon became pure forest. I started to tire kinda fast, but she looked completely unfazed. I was just about to turn and head back when she said, "We're here."

She lead me through a group of small bushes, and the sight took my breathe away. It was a beautiful crystal clear lake. Pokemon were swimming around in it, and I even saw a Gyarados jump out of the water, and land back in like a dolphin. Normally, I would've hated to see so many pokemon, but even I couldn't say it wasn't beautiful.

"Wow." It's all I could say. The evening sun was setting, which caused the lake to look orange, and the pokemon gave it life. There were a few mountains in the distance to add to the picturesque look.

"Ya, I love coming up here, just to think. I figured I should show you the best this town has to offer, since you're new." she flashed me a beautiful smile, and I felt myself blush. OK, seriously, my cheeks must've been pure red at this point, I'd been more embarrassed today, then I had been in months.

As we sat on a rock by the side of the lake, we took off our shoes and dipped our feet in. The lake water felt good in between my sour toes from the long trek up here. It was probably less than a mile, but it felt like so much more. I was not used to walking far distances.

"So..." she began tentatively, "are you planning on following in your dad's footsteps?"

"Not at all." I said, dismissively. I wanted her to drop the subject, but either she didn't catch on, or she didn't care.

"Why not? Don't you want to be a famous pokemon trainer?"

"Yes, and no." I wanted her to respond next, but she was waiting for me to elaborate. "I would love to be famous I guess, but not from pokemon training. I... I don't like pokemon."

"What?" This girl acted like it was unheard of to not like pokemon. Then again, it kind of was.

* * *

Author's Note: So, ya. He doesn't like pokemon, what's up with that. Well, everyone has there problems, I guess. By the way, the truck he came on was one of the last ones to get there, and it held the kitchen wear. So his stuff had came, like an hour earlier, which is why it was already in his room. In case you were wondering. I also noticed I never called him by his name. This will be fixed next chapter, but as for now he is "Neighbor" and "Honey" to the neighbor girl and his mom respectively. I didn't realize he was nameless until I uploaded so. :P And sorry for the sudden stop in mid Moment, but I'm trying to make my chapter's a bit shorter.

* * *

BTW: I changed something, due to a request made by a fan. See, you can change the story by reviewing. Of course, I won't due it if it just COMPLETELY goes against my plans, or is way out there. And it has to remain rated T. But review, and I might put your ideas out there, like supersexyghotmew95. I'll even credit you. I can't tell you what he asked for, because it'll ruin part of the story, but I will tell, in time. ;)


	3. Challenge ACCEPTED!

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald: The Challenge awaits

"You mean to tell me, that you don't like Pokemon?" Her face was the epitome of astonishment. I stifled a laugh.

"Never have, never will." I replied, calmly. I decided to tell her. Not my brightest move but, oh well. Needless to say, she took it less than graciously.

"But... but... everyone likes Pokemon. Some even prefer Pokemon's company over peoples'!" She was starting to get angry. Not good.

"I.. uh... it's nothing personal, I just prefer normal people over mystical creatures." I was losing my cool, mainly because she looked about ready to slap me. Sheesh, see what pokemon do to people?

She pulled something out of her belt. It was a pokeball. She opened it and out popped the Mudkip she was playing with earlier. "You can't say Finny here is ugly! Pokemon are cute, and friendly! See!" Her last comment was pointed at the Mudkip, apparently named Finny. She was nuzzling up to me, her eyes gone big. It was admittedly cute, but I could care less.

I brushed it away and got up. "Listen, I'm sorry if I don't meet the norm here, but I have my reasons, as, I'm sure, you do." With that, I walked away.

"Bye... WAIT!" At this I turned. She acted as if she forgot something important. "I forgot to ask, What's your name?"

I turned to half way face her, "Marild" I mumbled, blushing (AGAIN!).

"What?" she pried.

"Emerald" I said. Ya, my parents weren't creative when I was born.

"Oh, uh.. Hayly." she said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hayly." I turned and walked, leaving her behind. I just walked around the lake a bit. I avoided the pokelife. Eventually, I sat down. I could just barely see where she and I had been talking. She was gone, that was for sure.

I sat in some grass and leaned on a tree. I breathed in the scenery and relaxed. It was still a while before my mom would realize I wasn't home, and freak out. It'd be better if I got home before she realized I was gone, but I didn't feel like getting up.

I was about ready to fall asleep, when a dark figure came near me. I could feel the temperature drop fast, from nice and comfy warm, to cold and frigid. It felt about 30 degrees cooler. (Fahrenheit, because Fahrenheit is the only temperature measurement that kicks ass) The temperature drop took all of one second. I got up quickly, genuinely freaked out!

"Oh, do calm down. I'm not here to take your soul... yet." The dark figure laughed. Looking closely, it's shape seemed inconsistent. The only things I was sure of was: one, this figure was a guy, the voice assured me of that, and two, he was somebody you did not want to tick off.

I decided to play it safe, and stay as quite as possible. Maybe he'd think I was too mentally retarted to understand him. It was a foolish hope, but it was the only thing I could think of. "I know you aren't trying to fool me into thinking you can't comprehend what I'm saying." He raised an eyebrow, that was there one second, above where his eyes should've been, then quickly disappeared. His features were ever changing, which was starting to give me a headache.

Obviously, my strategy didn't work, so I spoke to him. "Uhhh... hello, sir." I felt like that was the correct way of approaching this guy, with politeness.

"Now, was that so hard?" he said, laughing to himself. He was starting to get on my nervous. "Now, onto the business at hand." Suddenly, the dark figure took on an actual presence. He appeared to be a man in his thirties. He was wearing a black suit, common among business people. And he had sunglasses, but behind them, I could see his eyes glowing red. "So, you are of age to go on the gym challenge correct?"

"Ya..." I was actually 6 years older than minimum age to go, but I had never wanted to.

"Good. Then we have a request for you."

'Who's "We"?' I thought.

"Glad you asked." He said, starting to smile. "But I'll have to answer your thought another time." My jaw dropped, at which he laughed. "Now, have you gotten your first pokemon yet. No? Good." He didn't stop for my answer, but he acted as if I had told him. "If you havn't figured it out yet, I hear your thoughts. Now, you are about to be asked to do something, and I suggest you don't decline." He added that last part threateningly. I audibly gulped.

"We need you to enter the gym challenge, and win. In the name of Mew."

"Wait, what?"

"Every few years, we require a champion. A representative, If you will. Someone to do what we cannot. We, have chosen you."

For a second, I was dumbfounded, I didn't know what to say, but then, I remembered one small detail. "I'm not a trainer. I don't like pokemon."

His eyes brightened. They were now a bright red, and I could feel the heat coming off of them. "I should scratch you across the face with my paw for that comment." I glanced nervously at his hand 'Paw?' "But the big guy wouldn't like that. Pokemon are more impressive than you humans, yet, for some reason, the laws of nature force us to bow to you. My two brother's don't mind as much, but I hate it."

'Wait a minute. Burning eyes, Paw, 2 brothers?' "Are you a pokemon?" I asked nervously.

"You already know who I am." he said, laughing. "I'm actually impressed, most don't get it. Yes, I am the legendary, Entei. And as such, you should be showing some respect."

I didn't know wether he wanted me to bow, but I didn't feel like it. Giving this person, er, pokemon, a name made him seem less indestructible. I didn't feel as fearful of him.

"Anyways. We know of your... hesitation... and we don't care. You will do this for us. Or you will regret it. You will become champion of the league, and you will claim it for Mew. Otherwise, very bad things could happen."

"Wait, bad things, like what?"

"I don't want to overload your puny brain. Just know this, there are certain... specifications, that you have to go by." He paused for dramatic effect. "One: Everytime you go somewhere new, you can only capture the first pokemon there, if you can't, oh well. Two: if your pokemon faints... it is lost to you. It dies and goes to us to be celebrated as a hero in the afterlife."

"What? That can't be. How could I possibly train without my pokemon fainting?"

"Be careful!" He growled, irritated he had been interupted. "Anyways, 3: if all the pokemon you carry feint, you better hope you have backups. You can use those. If you don't, well, let's just say, you're screwed. I won't go into detail, but, pretty mush, the bad guys win."

"Bad guys?"

"Sorry, kid, but Mew's calling me back. Oh, and piece of advice, avoid other legendary pokemon. The ones on the other team will try and stop you. You can't let them. And don't worry about going overboard and killing other pokemon when attacking them, only your pokemon will die from battle." He paused and looked to the sky. "OK, kid, good luck. I may hate your kind, especially you, but Mew chose you, don't let the big man down." And with that, he shot straight into the air, then disappeared in a bright light.

I thought he was gone, but suddenly "Oh, kid, I forgot to give you a gift. It's nothing fancy." and out of the air he had just disappeared from, a ball of light, glowing bright red, lowered itself until it was level with me. I went to touch it, but it flew straight into me, and disappeared. "Wha-" I suddenly felt dizzy. I fell to the ground, out cold.

* * *

Author's note: Well, I had planned on just focusing 100% on this, but turns out, I'm alternating on chapter wrighting between this and Pokelife. Pokelife's storyline is starting to heat up, so I'm getting excited. But, this ones story is also starting up, but we still have some introduction to go through. So, ya, hope you enjoyed!

"For Mew's sake, review!" -Entei


	4. Enter, Sarge!

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald: Challenge... Accepted

As I slowly came to consciousness, so did a dull ache, in the back of my head. I pushed myself up off my blankets. Huh? I was back in my room. "Weird dream." I thought aloud. Then I heard my Mom yell.

"Eeeeemeraaaald." She called up, in a sing- songy voice. Uh-oh. She only sounded that sweet when she wanted something. I debated jumping out the window, but figured, she'd find me eventually. "Unless I ran away..." I mumbled under my breath. But as much as I liked the idea, I couldn't do it.

As I came down, I saw I was correct. Chores. The number one cause of teen death. I started with the dishes as fast as I could, since they were the most tedious. About halfway through, I looked up, out the window, to see Hayly arriving out of the forest. "Wait a minute..." I looked around, and saw my mom was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, she was sleeping. She frequently took midday naps, to my delight, because then, I could do whatever I wanted, for about an hour.

I headed out the door, straight to Hayly. "Uh, hey..." I said, caustiously. I thought she was just some random girl from my dream. Maybe I had seen her on my way into town, and she stuck in my sub-conscious. But her next statement, proved me wrong.

"How'd you beat me back?" She asked, incredulously. I was dumbfounded.

"You are the girl from the lake correct?" I asked her.

"You Already Forgot My Name?" Uh-oh, that girl had a fury on her, and it was gonna hurt. Fully expecting an earfull, I was surprised when I felt a sharp sting on my face, and heard a loud CRACK. She stormed off, muttering "Jerk!"

"Uh..." I probably would have followed her, and tried to apologize, but then something hit me. If she was real, and meeting her was real, then was Entei real as well? I walked off, pondering this. I sat on the outskirts of the town, deep in thought when suddenly...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I heard a high-pitched scream. I ran after the source, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Being chased around by a large beast, a man in a lab coat was running in circles. The beast was large, larger than I expected. Standing at about 4 feet, it had a zig-zag pattern of brown and white. On four legs, I looked similar to a dog. I ran after to help the screaming man (the fact that he was the one who screamed confused me for a moment.). I ran full blast for the Zig-Zag creature, and jumped, launching myself at it.

It simply turned and headbutted me. "Oof!" I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, this thing was tough.

"H-Help! Th-The pokeballs sh-should help." He pointed to a basket a few feet away from me. He was slowly getting backed into a corner. I randomly grabbed one of the spheres. Thinking it was empty, I threw it at the beast. But, man was I in for a surprise. When it hit the brute, a pokemon popped out.

It was a small, red chicken. I stared in disbelief, then started laughing. How was this thing gonna help. It looked offended, and I thought it was going to lunge at me. But it turned and jumped onto the behemoth. OK, I was bigger than it, but if it stood on its hind legs, it'd dwarf me. It ran along the animal's back, until it got to it's face, at which point it dug it's claws into the beast's face, and jumped off, clawing it deeply in the process.

The beast scampered off whimpering, and the chicken landed, turning to me, as if to ask "You, want a piece?".

"You want to run that by me again?" The chicken stated, raising it's eyebrows. I freaked out. Did that thing just TALK?

I grabbed it's pokeball, and returned it quickly. I audibly sighed, when I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Yes, a pokemon battle can be quite stressful. Thank you young man." He offered his hand. I trying to be polite, shook it. "So, you and your Torchic seem to be hitting it off. He seems to like you."

"He..." so it's a guy... "Wait. No this is your pokemon. I grabbed it to help you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm not allowed to give anyone the pokemon I am researching. That would break my rules, and I'd get fired. It is a shame though, I would've loved to study that pokemon." He winked, and walked away.

I stood there dumbfounded. Had I just gotten a pokemon? "Well, I guess I should let you out now." I pressed the button on the pokeball, releasing it... him.

"Bought time." the angry Torchic popped out. "Don't put me back in there, I hate that place."

"You... you're talking..." I still couldn't get my mind around this.

"Ya, Entei already told you this. And he already told me my job. Get your ass to the championship. Now, while, yes, it's amazing, I can talk, it'd be more amazing if you humans would actually listen." At this he breathed out a puff of fire in irritation.

"Oh my god, what am I on?" I thought, this has to be a hallucination.

"I don't know, but it has to be screwing up your sense of hearing... or just your brain." He was a snappy little dude.

"So, wait, Entei, the mission, Mew's 'Side'? They all exist?"

"Wow, you catch on fast, it only had to be told to you, then confirmed like, FIVE times. Ya, you're fast." I was starting to get back to my old self, and, me not liking pokemon in general, and especially not liking this Torchic, I decided to go against his wishes.

As he disappeared into his pokeball, he yelled out, "You son-of-a-bitch!" and with that, he was gone.

"Well, I got you, guess I should give you a nickname." But then, across the front of the pokeball, gold writing appeared. 'Sarge' "Or I'll just go by this name..."

* * *

When I got home, I got scolded for leaving the chores half finished, but I distracted her with the fact that I got a pokemon. I managed to get up stairs, while my mom gushed over how I was "turning out just like your dad!" Ya, right.

"I'm not going on some stupid pokemon quest." I thought out loud. Suddenly, I felt a shake within my pocket. A blinding red flash, and Sarge was standing in front of me. He came about up to my knee, but the anger on his face made up for his shortness.

He effortlessly leaped up and grabbed the front of my shirt. Then, using his weight, he pulled me around, and slammed me against the wall. Looking me in the eye, he said "LISTEN!" that got my attention, "You have NO idea what's about to happen. You may not believe it, but if you don't do this, the world will be flipped. Black will become white. Up, becomes down. Every continent will drown, and every ocean will dry up. This is a LITTLE more important than your person dislike of pokemon. HEY, GUESS WHAT! I hate you humans, and you are the perfect example why. It's Me, Me, Me. Screw the rest of the world, hell screw your own neighbor and family. As long as your life gets easier, RIGHT?" At this, he let me go, walked to the open window, and jumped onto the roof.

I slid down so that I was sitting on the floor. I let it all sink in. When I got up, I realized something. One of two things was happening. One: I was about to go on the world's most important mission. Two: I was hallucinating. If I was, I might as well make the best of it.

I walked out onto the roof, and picked up Little Sarge. At first, he started to get mad, but I put him sitting on my shoulder, and said, looking out over the forest near the town, "OK, I deserved that, and you're right. We may not like each other, but we're stuck together, so... truce?"

At that he smiled, "For now, but after we save the world, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard."

"Can't wait." I replied, laughing.

* * *

Author's Note: OK, so recently, I had someone, supersexyghotmew95, request my starter to be a Torchic. At first, I was against it, but then I came up with a crazy idea, what if this little tiny dude, was a TOTAL bad-ass. I almost wanted to give him a cigarette. So, seriously, if there's something you want to happen, let me know. (I cannot change which pokemon I catch, that truly is random. I wish I could choose to, but I'm actually writing what I'm playing.)

I, originally, wanted a treecko, but I'm warming up to Little Sarge. I'm also sticking true to the move-sets that each pokemon has, which is why I didn't give him the MOVE ember, yet. But he did breathe a little fire, but that was just flavor, not combat. FYI, I actually got a critical hit on the Zigzagoon, so that's why I made it a one hit KO.

Again, any requests, questions, advice, or just want to say something, review.

"Review for this chump, or I'll set Entei on you. He can cremate your ass, after I kick it." -Little Sarge ("I'm not Little Sarge, I'm just Sarge!"


	5. Time for New Clothes

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald: Starting Line

I walked up to the path, leading to the next town. "Ready to catch a new teammate?" I asked Little Sarge.

"Sure, but somethings bugging me. I think we should be careful." I was about to respond, when I heard a low growl behind me. I turned to see a dog, with black and gray fur. It growled lightly again.

"Little Sarge, scratch it, but try not to make it flee."

He leapt off my shoulder, towards the Pooch. "It's Just SARGE!" He yelled. Man, he jumped high! The peak of his jump was at 15 feet in the air! As he came down on the surprised Pokemon, he scratched her on the face, drawing a bit of blood. She retaliated with a bite, but Sarge managed to jump away. I grabbed out a pokeball, and threw it as hard as I could.

Just as it was about to hit the it, a rock jumped out of the ground. "Huh?" I the Dark pokemon turned and ran, thinking Little Sarge had summoned it.

"I thought I told you one pokemon per area." A familiar voice inside his head went off. 'But I havn't caught one yet.' I thought back testily. "No, but you already GOT the chicken in this route. Ergo, no more pokemon from here."

I let that sink in. Uhhh, woops. "Hey, Sarge. You, were technically the first pokemon I got on this route..."

"Shouldn't count..." he muttered. "Hey, kid, I'm tired. Mind taking a rest?" He did look kind of tired from the battle and the walk we'd been through.

"Oh, come on. I can almost smell the town. We're only a few minutes away! Besides, I do all the walking." He just huffed in irritation, a small puff cloud popping out of his beak. "If you want a break, just get in the pokeball!"

"Hell no! I hate those damn contraptions!" Then, he perked up. "Hey, open your backpack." I gave him a confused expression, but took the backpack I had grabbed before I left off. I unzipped the largest pouch. Suddenly, Little Sarge jumped on my shoulder, and hopped into the pack. He nestled himself on my spare clothes. He sighed in relaxation, "I have permanent dibs on this spot." he said.

"Fine, but I swear, if you get feathers in my clothes, I'll put you in your pokeball and duck tape it shut." He simply ignored my threat. I sighed in annoyance. 'I should probably leave it unzipped for him.' Then grinned evilly. I slowly zipped it up, hoping not to alert Sarge, who had his eyes closed. By the time he realized what was happening, he was already shut in. The backpack wasn't air tight, but it was durable enough to take any scratches of his. Luckily, he wasn't fire resistant to his own fire, so he shouldn't do anything too stupid.

* * *

As I arrived in town and went straight to the pokemon center. I may not have liked Sarge, but I don't know what would happen if I lost my only pokemon, so better safe than sorry. I let Sarge out as I walked in... and bumped right into someone else.

I fell on my butt, and, looking up, saw Hayly. Apparently, she was who I bumped into, as she was also sitting on the ground, looking quite surprised. "Oh, hey, Hayly!"

She quickly recovered from her surprise. "Oh, now you remembered my name?" At that, she got up and left, still ticked.

"Wait!" I got up to follow her.

"Hehehehe, looks like you screwed up, big time." he laughed, sitting on my shoulder. I grabbed him and tossed him to the nurse at the front desk, who barely caught him in time, a confused look on her face.

* * *

"Wait, Hayly, I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding!" She was already a ways ahead of him, and he had to run to catch up. "Come on. Please, just let me talk."

"Whatever, I don't care to talk to you" I was still trying really hard to impress this girl. That's what happens when you keep getting turned down, I guess.

I managed to catch up to her, when she summoned her mudkip, and shot me in the face with a jet of water. I fell down, and she quickly walked away, onto a pathway out of town.

I got up and brushed myself off. Realizing there was no point to keep trying, I walked back to the pokemon center.

"Here you go, Sir. Please drop him off like normal from now on." She said, a smile still on her face.

I blushed, embarrassed by my rash actions. I took the sleeping Torchic back from the nurse. I gently settled him in his little nest (of my clothes). He was kind of cute in his little sleeping place. Even the little scar near his eye... Maybe I should stop being hard on him... then again, zipping him up in my backpack was kind of funny.

Then I noticed he had scratched all my clothes to pieces. I zipped the backpack up, and headed out to the next route, putting a little spring in my step to shake up the backpack. I smirked when I heard him squawk.

* * *

After she picked up the note and read, she smiled and said "Honey, I'm so proud of you. You really are following in your father's footsteps, even if you don't realize it yet. Just don't make the mistakes he did." And she returned downstairs to finish the chores her son left untouched.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I know, I don't have a pokedex. But, IDC, because this isn't the story of Emerald from the comics, this is the story of Emerald, Mew's Champion, so SHUT UP (in the words of King Julian).

Also, it turns out GrEy is how it's spelled in America, GrAy is how it's spelled in UK, but I'm an american't (haha, pun) so I'm going with that.

Since you can't catch a pokemon that's been knocked out, I explain it as it ran away instead. Because if a pokemon goes unconscious, you'd still be able to throw a pokeball at it in real life. But, in combat they still get knocked out. This only goes for when I'm trying to capture.


	6. The Competition

Author's Note:

If you are a friendly, and never rude reader, writer, or reviewer, then you don't need to read this. If you have a few complaints, read the following: [optional]

This'll be the last time I remind you that I add flavor to what I'm doing in the game. Sometimes what I do in the story, can't happen in games, don't worry, I didn't break any rules, and I'm not cheating the game. I just play the game, and make a storyline fit it, lol.

I'm not saying this because of complaints, either. I would never single someone else out in my story's from anger. I do when I'm crediting them, and I will when thanking someone, but never if I'm mad. If I'm truly that mad, I'll PM you a paragraph or two on what you're doing wrong... with a few curse words for flavor, lol.

Again, review, and don't be afraid that I'll bite your head off or anything. Insulting me would get you nowere, I don't care if you people hate me, but I don't want to see anyone bashing other people in there reviews. No "Hey, [reviewer's name]. Idiot, he already explained that." or "Man this story is so much better/worse than [random author's name here]. There story [Story here], sucks." Me and all other artists have a pact, or, at least, I pretend we do. Don't worry, this'll be the only time I write to tell you viewers something like this. These things are also known as manners and common courtesy.

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald: The Other Team

So far, the walk had been uneventful. No pokemon had popped out yet. "Hey, what's going on, there's no pokelife out and about." I asked Little Sarge, who was currently back on my shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe they don't want to be caught by a wannabe trainer like you." He was still upset about the little backpack incident.

"Hey, get this straight. I don't want to be a trainer, I have to be. The reason they're avoiding me is probably because they know the danger of Mew's Challenge." Right when I said "Mew's Challenge", there were a few rustles from nearby bushes, and a few voices murmuring.

"It's true!" "Stay away if you want to live!" "He'll get you killed." "Don't let him catch you." The bushes exploded as a hundred or so dark figures ran away.

"Guess we aren't catching you a partner today, Little Sarge." I said.

"Maybe if you hadn't opened your fat mouth we'd still have a chance." He retorted. Suddenly, one of the shapes was sent flying.

"Sorry, it was either me or you!" I heard a few call. "And I don't want to die in a cursed trainer's hands!" A green leaf of some sorts came flying at me with more speed than I thought possible of a leaf that size. It was about as big as my hand, spread out. Not expecting it to weigh anything, I didn't bother to stop it.

"Oof!" Not from the weight, but from surprise, I was knocked back by the leaf. It actually weighed a few pounds. As I fell backwards, Little Sarge jumped off my shoulder. I hit the ground hard, but no real damage was done. The strange thing was, I was having a slightly hard time breathing. I looked down to my chest to find the leaf sitting there.

I got up, holding the leaf by it's sides to examine it. "Put me down." A small voice cried. It came from the leaf! I picked it up, and found the reason it weighed so much (for a leaf.) On the under side, there was a small blue creature.

It had four stubs for legs, and everything was blue except a yellow upper lip. The top of it's head seemed to be stuck to the leaf. It's head seemed to be it's torso, as well.

"Uh... hey there, Little Guy... Hey, Sarge, ready for a new teammate?" I asked, looking at the Torchic, who was currently brushing some twigs out of his's feathers. He must have landed in a bush, because he was covered in leaves and twigs.

"Whatever, but that weakling better not slow me down!" He said, upset that **HE** landed in a bush, while **I **landed safely on the ground. He muttered something about unlucky landing, while he jumped into my little sack.

I pulled out a pokeball, and lightly tapped it on the small creatures head... er... leaf. Again, as the pokeball closed, a name appeared. Breeze. I released the new addition to the team. And out popped the little leaf pokemon.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, trying to be friendly.

The little pokemon freaked out when it saw me and ran into a bush. I recalled it. Obviously, I'd have to wait until we were somewhere it couldn't run away.

Little Sarge popped up on my shoulder from the pack. "Hey, where's the new pipsqueak? I got to show him the ropes." He chuckled, darkly.

"Uh... two things. One: I think it's a girl. Two: please don't kill other teammates."

"I am shocked you would think I would try something like that!" He feigned being hurt by what I said.

"Uh-huh. Ya sure, you're all rainbows and friendship." I muttered.

As we headed further along, I heard someone approaching. "Hey, Sarge, ready to tear some heads off? Someone's approaching. Let's see if we can get a battle going!"

"Finally, something interesting to do!" He hopped down from my shoulder and got into a battle stance.

As I saw the obviously human figure walk around the bend, I said "Hey! I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"Oh, look, Finny. It's Emerald. Nice to see you actually have a pokemon now." She seemed a little more friendly, but still reserved for some reason.

"Oh, uh, hi, Hayly. Sorry, I didn't know it'd be you. I'll see you later, I guess." I turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, you challenged me, and I accept." she said. "Go Finny, show him who's boss." The small, blue quadropod that I had found out was a mudkip, ran up.

"Uh..." I didn't even get to say anything and Little Sarge was already charging at the Mudkip.

Finny rolled to the side, right as Sarge rushed past. He turned on a dime, and shot out a small burst of flames. The mudkip took it without flinching. She then rushed up to Sarge, knocking him down with a tackle before he could jump out of the way.

As he got up, he growled "So, little girl wants to fight?" He got ready, and, as she came near, he shot an ember into her face.

"YO, Sarge, that doesn't..." as I was going to say that ember didn't effect her, I saw her flinch from the fire. Little Sarge took the moment to dodge out of the way, one of his claws outstretched. His trap gave her a nasty scratch along the side.

Instantly, Hayly got worried. "Wait, I forfeit, please don't knock out Finny." She rushed over to her pokemon, quickly gave it a potion, and rushed back to town.

"Uhhh... sweet, free victory." Little Sarge celebrated to himself.

"Hey, Sarge, didn't Finny look in battling condition still? He only took one real hit." Little Sarge just laughed.

"Hey, as long as I don't have to face that damn water-type again, I don't care." He jumped into the sack of torn clothes and relaxed.

We went a little further, and soon found a dead end. There was no way around this, the only way was back. I sighed, no point going further this way. I turned and headed back.

As I walked into the pokemon center, I noticed it was nearly empty. I took my pokemon straight to the nurse. She took my pokemon, and said it'd be 15 minutes for them to heal. "Thank you, so how much would a room for the night be?" It was getting dark. I was about to pay the money, when someone else slammed some down on the counter.

"This is for the battle, I never gave you your reward for winning." I turned to see Hayly walking away.

"Uhhh... thanks." I got my pokemon and headed back. As I entered my room, I pulled out Breeze's pokeball. "Hey, Sarge, think we should go ahead and open it?"

"Hmmm? Ya sure. I want to meet our new _lady friend _better."

"I swear, if you try anything, I'll put you in your pokeball, and the next time I release you, it'll be above water." He shrugged, and hopped up on the bed. I pressed the button. After the standard light-show, Breeze the Lotad sat there. She looked around, then bolted for the window.

**Smack**! She ran straight into the window, apparently not noticing it was there. As she recovered, Little Sarge rolled on the bed laughing loudly.

I approached Breeze cautiously, trying to ignore Sarge's idiocy. "It's OK, I'm your friend here."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I got captured by YOU!" Her voice surprised me. While the few that I had heard had been much different from most humans', hers was spot on what a little girls would normally be.

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." This continued for a few minutes: her running about the room muttering her bad luck and disbelief, and Little Sarge saying sarcastic and rude comments.

"Hey, Babe, you gonna run into the door next, you seem to have a few brain-cells left." Sarge said, followed by his raucous laughter.

Eventually, I settled them both down, and got to talk to Breeze. "I heard you were coming from a Poochyena and so we all hid. I planned on waiting for you to leave before running off, but then, some of us started freaking out for some reason. Everyone started running, and I was pushed back. Me and a wurmple were the last ones, but I was confident we'd be able to escape. Then the wurmple shot me with his stringshot and used it to throw me towards you. Then you captured me. When you released me, I was still confused, so I tried to run." She had said all this in a rambling fashion.

"Hmmm, well, do you want to leave?" I asked her.

She seemed taken aback by this. "Uhhh, you'd just let me leave?"

"Ya, I'm not here to enslave you." As unused to talking to pokemon as I was, I felt calmed by this Lotad. She seemed like a little sister to me.

Suddenly, Sarge laughed. "Ha, it seems Mr. Poke-Hater actually likes you, that's rare, Babe. I've been with him all day, and he still dislikes me."

She looked up to me. "You hate pokemon?" she asked with big eyes.

OK, it was SERIOUSLY like she was a little sister. "Uhh... no, of course not. Pokemon and I don't always see eye to eye. That's all."

At this, Sarge snorted. "That's not what you told me."

"Well, I didn't mean innocent little pokemon like Breeze. I'm talking about rude, uppity, and annoying pokemon, like you." At this, he again snorted and headed to bed.

"Well... I guess I'll stay on your team for now." She said. I sent her to bed as well, and headed to bed myself. I pushed Sarge off, mush to his protest, then got under the sheets. I was too tired to change out of my clothes.

I awoke in a cold sweat. Trying to remember my dream, all I could make out was Sarge screaming in pain for some reason. I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, so I went to my window, to look out at the night's moon. It was covered by a tree, much to my disappointment. I looked around, and had a crazy idea. I opened the window, and stepped out onto the windowsill. I grabbed hold of the roof above, at about shoulder heigth to me, and pulled myself up.

I got to the top of the roof, and proceeded to sit back and think, with full view of the moon, which was at it's largest in it's cycles. I sighed contently, the cool breeze relaxing me. I suddenly heard behind me "You had the same idea, huh?" I turned to see Hayly. She walked over, and sat down next to me

"We've got to stop meeting at these random moments. Why can't we meet when we're both hanging around with nothing to do all day." I said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, and have all day to ourselves? What would you have us do all day, just talk."

"Hell, no. We'd go to a big town, and have a proper date. A movie theatre, a food place, the whole shebang." I said.

She laughed. "I wish, but I got something important to do. And it takes priority over what you have planned, sorry lover-boy."

"What's so important?" I asked, trying to get over blushing at the lover-boy comment.

"You'll learn soon enough. Until this is over, we're on different teams. I know you represent Mew. Well, I represent the other guys." She paused, biting her lip as if she shouldn't have said that. "I'm following some one else."

"Wait, you're following the enemy? Why? They're doing something REALLY bad, from what I've been told." I couldn't see her being evil.

"And I've heard the same of you. Until we know more, there's no way to tell who's in the right. I'm sorry, but this is why I've been so reserved. After you walked away from me at the lake, I was approached by a woman with a flowing light blue dress. She told me she was Articuno. All I know is that I trust her. She also gave me the power to talk to pokemon. But most importantly, she told me my quest. And that you are the enemy." She added that last part with a frown on her face.

"Hmmm, I was approached by Entei, he barely told me anything, then threatened me into doing this quest."

She got up. "I didn't meet this Entei, so I'm not sure, but he doesn't sound like a good guy to me." With that she headed back to her window.

"Wait." She stopped, and looked back. "It was nice talking to you. And after one of us saves the world, wanna grab some coffee?"

"Sure, Emerald, If we manage to save the world." With that, she jumped down into her windowsill. I felt bad that I couldn't be her friend until the end of this quest. But mostly, I was wondering. Was Entei really the good guy?

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew, long chapter, longer than any other in this series. Hope you enjoyed. Review on wether you want longer chapters like this one, or shorter ones, like the ones before.

OK, I may have been bad at explaining this, but since the pokemon were all in the bushes, I couldn't see them. So, when Breeze flew out, it was the first pokemon I saw.

Fyi, Emerald (though I usually refer to himself as me, since this story is first person, and I try to get into character.) still dislikes most pokemon, but he is warming up to his own... well, not Sarge, them two still hate each others' guts. And, we will get the chance to see the Poochyena tattler get her just deserts. (The one who warned everyone that Emerald was coming.)

**Chuckles...** "Finny"...


	7. Burnt Fruitloops

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald: Training Time

Author's Note: I got sick of all the seriousness, (trust me, I much prefer being a goofball to being serious.) so this chapter is going to be all humor and action... hopefully. That's, at least, what I'm aiming for.

* * *

**Bang! Bang! Bang! **I slammed the metal pans together as hard as I could. It had the effect I hoped for.

Sarge jumped off his makeshift blanket (made out of my strips of what used to be my clothes), and looked wide-eyed and freaked out. Breeze surprised me, by calmly getting up, not even romotely surprised. Oh, well, I was just glad I freaked out Little Sarge.

"I swear to Mew, you do that again, and I'll peck out your eyes." Little Sarge hissed. I just laughed, which sent him over the edge. He lunged at me, and grabbed on to the front of my shirt, trying to peck my eyes. I was still laughing, while I used my hands to protect my face. Suddenly, a jet of water shot out at Little Sarge, and hit him off me.

I looked over to see Breeze smiling innocently. "Nice." I said to her, and looked back to Little Sarge. I burst out laughing again, as he shook the water off his feathers. Being a fire type, his body got hotter due to emotions, and right now, steam was rising off him.

We headed downstairs and grabbed some breakfast in the cafeteria. I watched my food, not eating it, and my good mood from earlier disappeared as I thought about last night. Suddenly, a burst of embers blasted into Little Sarge's food. I turned to see him roast his food. When it was sufficiently burnt, he stopped, and noticed half the room was staring at him.

"What? It's already tasteless, might as well be the right temperature." He said, simply, even though the humans in the room couldn't understand him. The other trainers' pokemon, though, could, and they laughed. I held my laughter, not wanting normal people to wonder why the sudden outburst. No-one else knew I could speak to pokemon, and I didn't feel like announcing it to the world.

"OK, guys." I said to my pokemon, getting up. It was normal for trainers to talk to there pokemon, so I didn't need to worry about what people thought. "I don't know much about being a trainer, but I believe we need to train." Little Sarge looked at me, looked back at his food. Back to me, then back to his food. He kicked his plate up, the rest of his food, flying off and landing in his beak. He swalloed and got up to leave, like nothing happened.

Breeze got up and walked behind Little Sarge out the door, me shortly behind them, still kind of amazed at Sarge's little plate stunt.

The sun was almost all the way down, and we were all exhausted. Breeze and Little Sarge had been fighting other pokemon, while I was both giving orders, and dodging stray attacks. "Hey guys, I know we're all exhausted, but think we should go to a different route and try to find you another teammate?"

Little Sarge just shrugged, while Breeze jumped up and said "Ya, let's get another girl on this team!"

I laughed. "Sure, I'll try!" I heard a rustle behind me, but when I checked, no pokemon popped out. "Hmmmm?"

"Everything OK, boss-man?" Little Sarge said, sarcastically. He and I still had a few arguments unsettled. Mainly, he though that I was a sucky trainer, and I thought he was a lame pokemon.

"Ya, ya. I'm fine. Just thought I heard something." I walked away slowly, my eyes still on the bushes.

As we reached the new route, I didn't notice any wild pokemon in the area. Again. This seemed a little familiar.

"OK! That's it. SHOW YOURSELF, Poochyena!" My voice echoed around for a bit, then silence. I saw Little Sarge go to say something, when-

"How'd you figure it out?" I heard a voice come from a bush, which then rattled, and out walked a Poochyena. I smirked.

"Lucky guess." Little Sarge muttered.

"Well, you had already seen me once, when I tried to capture you, then, Breeze tells me a Poochyena warned of my coming. It was only a small guess that you had overheard my conversation with Entei, and found out my secret." She smirked. "But, I find it interesting that you would take time out of your day to warn other pokemon. Very noble of you." I commented to her. I expected her to act modest, but she got mad.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you putting your pokemon at risk? Forcing innocent pokemon to die just for your sick entertainment?" I stepped back in surprise.

We all stood there for a second: the Poochyena looking determined, Breeze confused, Little Sarge angry, and me dumbfounded. I had no idea how to respond. 'She's right, I shouldn't be putting pokemon into danger like this.' Little Sarge glanced up at me, and, when he saw my upset exprression, he got more angry.

"You idiot! This isn't a petty quest, this is for the fate of the world. Entei made this clear to you, you can't quit now because your afraid of us dying." He finished, before huffing out a small jet of flame in annoyance. "A few words and you start to doubt yourself, you truly are an idiot."

I looked down at him, in surprise of his sudden outburst. Then nodded, "You're right, Little Sarge."

"Sarge." He muttered.

I looked back at the Poochyena, "We are on a quest for Mew. If you can't respect that, then, by all means, stop us. A one-on-one."

At this, Poochyena got into a battle stance, with a smirk on her face. Little Sarge started to head up there, but I stopped him. "I think it's Breeze's turn, she hasn't been in a tough battle yet."

Breeze stepped up. Poochyena took the first move by trying to pounce.

"Breeze, use Water Gun to knock her back!" Breeze did, but Poochyena twisted in air, the water getting her wet, but not enough of it hitting her to push her back. She landed a little off target, but turned and head-butted Breeze. As she flew through the air, a green light surrounded both Poochyena and the Lotad. Breeze seemed to gain more energy when the light faded, but Poochyena seemed more tired.

They traded blows for a while. Breeze was in better condition, but Poochyena was a born fighter. Back and forth. Breeze would shoot Poochyena with a Water Gun, at which she'd retaliate with a bite. Finally, the two decided to end this. They charged each other, head-butting as hard as they could. They both fell to the ground.

"Breeze!" I ran over to her. She was still alive though. I put her back in her ball to rest. Then I noticed Poochyena getting up.

"You believe in your cause. Go ahead, capture me, I will help you, so that your curse hurts this land for as little time as possible." She jumped at me, so I held my arms in a defensive manner. But she didn't aim for me. Instead, she pressed the button on one of my pokeballs. She was sucked in.

"Well, let's see what we call her." Little Sarge said, bored. He walked over and jumped up on my shoulder. I grabbed her pokeball out in time to see the last few letters of her name scroll across.

"Blade." I read aloud. I then pressed the button. "So, how do you feel about your new life as a tamed pokemon?" I asked Blade aas she popped out of the pokeball.

"I think my name is very fitting to my role on this team." She said, as she glared at Sarge in a threatening manner. "Let's get some practice in." She was hungry for a fight, even though she had just gotten done with one.

"Sorry, I don't like hitting little girls." Little Sarge smirked. At this, Blade growled, then pounced, knocking him off my shoulder, but somehow leaving me untouched. As he landed, he rolled onto his feet, and smirked. "Guess I'll make an exception." They fought for a long time.

"Please, don't kill each other. I want to keep the number of pokemon I have now!" They ignored me, but I just shook my head. They were already bonding.

* * *

Author's Note: OK, if you ever think I broke any rules, or am just doing something incorrectly with this run of Nuzlocke, PM me what it is, and I'll make sure to fix any problems. Also, I seriously hope I get a pokemon that has a high defense, so I can call him/ her shield. Get it?


	8. Butting Heads

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald: Poor House

"So..." The black dog said, panting. "Who won?" She was lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Let's... call it a tie." A small red chicken said, also lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

He got up, and helped her up. They both looked up at the sunset, and sighed.

"Hey, Blade?" He said.

"Ya, Sarge?" Blade asked.

"We should probably head back to the pokemon center. Mr. Loser will be upset we fought for so long." He turned to head to the pokemon center. After about 15 minutes of straight battling after just meeting each other, there trainer, Emerald, had decided to head back to wait at the pokemon center for them to stop fighting. They both fought so long, they missed lunch and dinner.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Blade asked, curiously. "I mean, this whole time, you've known his reasoning and yet you still act like he's doing despicable deeds."

Sarge stopped, and said, without even turning, "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even gone on this journey, he would've just let the world get screwed over. I had to convince him. Then, he still refused to like most pokemon. There's only one pokemon he actually likes, that damned Lotad." There was bitterness in his voice.

Blade stepped forward a little bit. "He does like you, you know. He's just, holding himself back. Somethings bothering him." She tilted her head in thought.

"I already know what it is." Sarge said. "He keeps himself as distant as he can, because he doesn't want to get emotional if, no, when, one of us dies. He's an idiot." And with that, he walked back to the pokemon center.

Blade just stood there. "When did he become knowledgeable on others' thoughts and feelings?" She thought aloud. Shaking herself, she followed to the center.

* * *

"There you two are!" I said, as I saw two exhuasted looking pokemon walk in. I picked them up and walked them to the front desk. "Hey, can you heal these two? They insisted on fighting until they about passed out."

The nurse took the two and left. Two minutes later, she came out and handed them back. It always amazed me how fast they could heal pokemon.

"Hey, Mr. Fail, where are we headed next?" The Torchic asked, relaxing in my backpack again.

"My dad's." I replied, shortly. "I may not like it, but he needs to know what's going on. And, I don't know which gym to face first, so I was going to ask him." I may not have liked the guy, but he did know about the gyms in the area. It was his job to.

I walked into the small room I still had rented out. "Hey." Blade and Breeze turned to me, but Little Sarge pretended to nap. Blade nudged him with her paw, to which he opened one eye a bit, to signal he was awake. "Thanks, Blade. This is the last night we can rent this pace out. We're running low on funds. Already. Mainly because Little Sarge here-"

"Sarge!" he interrupted, quickly.

I rolled my eyes, and continued. _"-Sarge _here ripped up my clothes, so I had to replace them."

"-because you're a girly-man." He finished, at which Blade nudged him again, harder.

"Stop being rude." she said.

'Wow, she's standing up to Sarge pretty well.' I thought to myself. 'I'm starting to like this girl. Starting to...'

"OK, guys." I started, to which Blade coughed, as if to get my attention. "-and girls." I said, rolling my eyes. "We're going to head out tomorrow. We're going to take the path we found Blade on to town. And we AREN'T going to pick fights unnecessarily!" I said pointedly at Little Sarge. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "OK, so. Bed-Time!" I said, and everyone separated to go to sleep. Blade made sure Sarge didn't bother Breeze, thankfully.

As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think of Hayly. I silently wished her luck, in whatever she was doing.

* * *

I felt consciousness creeping up on me, but I refused. 'No!' I thought aloud in my dreams. 'I don't want to go back out there.' But I felt the pull, and knew there was no stopping it.

I cracked my eyes open. "Hello, Sleeping Ugly." A small, red chicken above my head smiled down at me in a creepy fashion.

"Whoa." I jumped out of bed, surprised. Little Sarge fell over onto the bed covers, rolling in laughter.

"I asked him not to, sorry, Sir." Blade said, embarrassed at Sarge's actions.

"Hey, thanks for trying to help," I said, sincerely, "but it's not your job to look after this nit-wit." At that, Little Sarge stopped laughing, and gave me a dirty look.

"OK, Sir." The Poochyena replied.

"And enough with the 'Sir', it's Emerald." I said.

"Uhh... sure... Sir." She replied, then covered her mouth with her paw, realizing she did it again. I groaned.

* * *

My strange group of pokemon and I headed out, after grabbing our last free breakfast that comes with renting a room. I pointed to a route heading out of town. "I believe this is the way."

"No, you idiot, it's this way." He said, pointing to a route going in a completely different direction.

"What are you talking about? I clearly remember walking this way!"

"Well then, you have memory problems, that or your mentally retarded. Now that I think about it, it's probably the second one."

"Why, you..." This continued, all the while Breeze looking back and forth from me to Sarge, looking uneasy, and Blade getting more and more annoyed. After about a minute, she got up and walked past us, heading straight for a completely different route.

Little Sarge and I stopped bickering and watched her, then turned back to each other and shrugged, before following her. She looked like she knew what she was doing...

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is REALLY short, in my opinion. But, oh well. I was having a hard time finishing it, so I hurried through.

Also, who is your favorite pokemon Emerald has so far. There's the annoying and sarcastic Little Sarge; the Shy and Scared Breeze; and the Brave, and always- helpful Blade.

BTW, I'm just now leaving the second town in Emerald, I'm not even at the part where I talk to my dad and meet Wally, and all that sh-tuff. I know, I'm slow.

Oh, and PM me any suggestions on what to do for the storyline. No promises, but I might use them and credit you!


	9. Closing Time!

zNuzlocke Challenge Emerald:

"Hey, Blade?" I asked. She looked back at me, questioningly. "How'd you know which path to go on?" I inquired.

"Uhhh, I've been through this area a lot. Before you captured me, I roamed all over the place." She said, "And, unlike you two, I pay attention to where I'm going."

I laughed, but Sarge pretended to not here her, and hopped back into my backpack. I was used to Sarge's comments, so Blades' wasn't a big deal.

"Uhhh... E- Emerald." I heard Breeze call my name in a shaky voice behind me.

"Ya, what's u-" I turned, stopping in mid-sentence when I noticed why she called for me. A very large Poochyena was staring down at her, hungerly.

"I didn't think Poochyena ate plants." Little Sarge wondered aloud, everyone ignoring him.

"Breeze, Water Gun!" Breeze shot out a light stream, but she was too scared. The water burst out weakly, the only effect was annoying the large dog. It growled.

"Breeze, get out of there, now!" I was getting worried. The Poochyena got ready to pounce, Breeze frozen with fear, when, suddenly, a black blur knocked into the large dog. The dog flew about 10 meters before landing harshly. Blade was standing over the larger dog, growling fiercely.

"Remember, Punk, this team is under the protection of Blade!" and with that, Blade let the dog go. As it got up and turned to run, she roared at him, at which he tucked his tail between his legs and ran faster.

Breeze and I stared in amazement at the display, while Little Sarge smirked and said, "Nice job, Girly." That surprised me, almost as much as her display of strength. Little Sarge didn't complement often.

At the point when I thought nothing could surprise me, life threw another curve ball. Blade blushed, and modestly said, "It was nothin'."

I felt like Blade and Little Sarge might have been having a Moment, so I decided not to say anything, but Breeze didn't get the memo. She ran and tackled Blade in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Blade started laughing.

"It's no problem, just let me breathe, please!" Blade managed to say, while Breeze hugged her even more tightly.

I decided that, while Breeze kept Blade busy, I should talk to Little Sarge about something important, but when I turned to him, he was already asleep in my backpack again. I smiled, deciding he'd done his nice deed for the day, anyways.

"OK, girls, time to go. Breeze, you can choke- Er... _Thank _Blade more later." I called, wondering how someone with such stubby arms could hug so tight, it choked.

We all got back in the routine that you get into when walking huge distances, like one town to another.

* * *

I yawned. It had been about an hour since the Poochyena incident, and everyone was half asleep as we walked down the quiet road. It looked fairly untraveled, and no one else was around, except for the occasional trainer wanting a battle, which we avoided. I didn't want to lose my pokemon to some lucky shot by a two bit trainer.

"Hey, Sir, how much further to Petalburg?" Blade asked.

I rolled my eyes at the "Sir" comment, but I was starting to like the respect. "We should be within view soon..." I stopped as I spotted a large building through a few trees. "Ahhh... there it is. Let's run the rest of the way!" I said, smiling.

We all took off, except for Little Sarge, who stayed in my pack, sleeping. It soon became a race, which Blade won. I came in second, and Breeze was a close third. By close, I mean she was way behind us. I was breathing heavily, but Blade just raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say, "Wow, you need to exercise more."

"What? I only have two legs and have a lot more weight to carry. Including Sarge's fat ass!" That got Sarge's attention.

He popped his head out of the backpack, saying "I ain't fat! I only weigh 15 pounds!"

"That's 10 pounds more than you should weigh!" At that, Blade, Breeze, and I started laughing, while Sarge went back to sleep, muttering to himself, darkly.

"OK, peoples, let's hit the town." I said, pointing to the nearest shop in a very dramatic way.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Closing time for all shops!" in a very British accent. All the stores, nearly simultaneously, shut off there lights, and locked there doors.

"... Or we could go get a room and go to bed." I said, feeling defeated.

"Sorry, Sir, wish I could help." Blade said. We all headed for the pokecenter, got a room, and went to bed. Blade slept on the floor, near Little Sarge, while Breeze floated over to the windowsill and fell asleep staring out at the moon.

I laid my head down, and found I was actually exhausted from the walk. Maybe, Blade was right. I needed to exercise more...

* * *

"Emerald..." A very hazy and unclear voice called out to me. "Hey! Wake up!" Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight land on my chest. I was awake very suddenly, looking around wildly. I don't remember being in a meadow...

"It's your dream idiot!" I heard a familiar voice above me.

"Oh no." I said, slowly looking up. There above me was a large dog-like pokemon. What I first noticed was his large, white "Mustache". But then I saw his eyes, and I realized who he was.

"Entei." I managed to breath out. I was having a hard time finding my breathe, partially because of the magnificent beast above me, and partially because his heavy paw was on my chest.

He lifted his paw. "I just came to give you a warning. Make sure my son doesn't get in too much trouble. I want him to live to become powerful. But, his attitude and ferociousness that will be useful later on will endanger him at this point. He wouldn't admit it, but he needs you to keep him out of trouble."

"But... uh who's your son?" I asked.

At this, he smirked. "Who has an attitude just like mine? Who draws strength from the same element? Who's on your pitiful team?" My eyes wideneed in realization. "Now, If my son gets hurt, for any reason, you'll here from me. And it won't be good." I blacked out, the last thing I saw, being his bright red eyes.

* * *

Wow! Talk about a short day! Lol, technically, I never said how much time passed between the end of the eighth chapter, and the beginning of this one! Let's go with 5 hours, 'cause I said so! And I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I've been lacking motivation lately. And I promise, next chapter will hold action, lots of it. Let's just say you'll see another side of the phrase "Like a bull in a china shop."


	10. Box!

Nuzlocke Challenge Emerald: The Bull

"No, you shouldn't wake him." I heard a voice whisper.

"Pfffff! We've been up for an hour and he's STILL sleeping." A voice closer by said, not bothering to whisper. "It's time for sleeping beauty to get a wake up call."

My mind was still partially in dream land, and by the time I realized what was said, I felt a sharp pain on my forehead. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." I pushed Sarge off of me as he continued to peck my head. "OK, I'm awake!" I said, getting up.

Satisfied, Sarge jumped in to my backpack for a free ride. "Oh, no you don't!" I grabbed the back pack, flipping it upside down. Little Sarge fell out, followed by some torn up shirts. As I walked out the door, Sarge glared at me, muttering darkly.

We walked through the front door, and I swear I thought I saw Hayly, but I only barely got a glimpse when Sarge pushed me forward from behind. "Keep it moving. If I have to walk, you can at least go fast enough to make it to breakfast before they close. First, you make us wait for you to wake up, then, you walk slow so we can't make it in time for some food." Blade kicked him in his small chicken legs, and he stumbled forward. "Watch it, or..."

"Or what? You'll scratch me?" She said. He growled lightly, and, forgetting breakfast, they both headed outside for a spar. Sighing, I decided not to stop them. After all, Blade was the only person who could motivate Sarge to exercise, and they were evenly matched.

Grabbing some cereal, I sat down and started eating, Breeze eating her own food beside me. A few minutes of quiet followed, broken by a sudden crash through a nearby wall. A large dust cloud spread up, and my vision was blurred. As it cleared, I saw the rough outline of what looked like a Tauros run through to the other side of the room. It kept going, right through the next wall, sending up more dust and debris.

"Tauros on a rampage, get out of the way." A kid in a fancy suit ran by screaming this repeatedly.

There was a stunned silence, the only noise being the Tauros wreaking havoc in the distance. It was fast, I'll give it that.

When the dust settled, I saw Sarge and Blade standing at the new entrance the Tauros had created. Sarge looked pleased at the destruction, while Blade looked horrified at Sarge. "Well, now that bull can't claim his trainer is better because he's got more money. The repairs will probably make him bankrupt."

"That's... that's terrible! Why would you do that?" Blade asked, incredulously.

"I didn't think he'd go on a rampage. He shouldn't say he's better than me if he freaks out over a small ember." Not wanting anyone to figure out my pokemon were involved, I grabbed them and rushed out, ignored by the still stunned crowd.

Once we were outside, I started heading to the nearest gym. "Uh, Sir, I tried to stop him, but..."

"Don't care, we got something we got to do right now."

* * *

"Bad Tauros! Now I barely have any money left after all those repairs. Especially the china shop. I'm... POOR!" The rich... Er, _Middle Class _kid started to worry at this. Would he actually have to get a job now?

* * *

**Knock Knock **"Come in!" I heard in response.

Before entering, I turned to my pokemon, and whispered, "Please, be on your best behaviour. That means you, Sarge." he just huffed in response. Turning back, I opened the door to see my dad, standing alone. There were four doors, three behind him, and the one I just entered. The room looked fairly small, nothing special.

"Hm? Well if it isn't my only son, Emerald." He didn't seem to caring that I was here. "What do you need? Money? I'm kind of busy." His eyes widened as he saw the pokemon behind me. "Haha, finally!" He rushed over to my pokemon, examining each one. He looked approvingly at Blade and Little Sarge, but practically ignored Breeze. "You're taking after your old man, with these fine pokemon, though the Lotad seems... lacking."

"Breeze is just fine." I was trying to keep my cool. I looked down to see Blade brushing up against my leg, as if to say "Stay calm."

"Oh, you nickname your pokemon?" He asked.

"Yes." Knowing what his dad was about to say.

"You shouldn't become attached to your pokemon. It clouds your judgment in the middle of a battle."

I exhaled slowly, trying to speak calmly and smoothly. "Dad, you can train your pokemon however you like. I'll stick with what I do."

"Fine. Fine."

"I actually came to ask you something." I paused, dreading this next part. "Who do you believe I should challenge first, as part of the gym challenge?"

"Ah-ha. Of course, you need your old man's help! Well, I'd go with Roxanne first, then to the fighting gym. What is that gym leader's name again?" As he thought about it, I tried to exit quietly. "Tsk, tsk. Emerald, you should know by now that information is never free."

I had been trying to avoid this. "What do you want me to do, Dad? Scrub the bathrooms? Take care of your pokemon for the day?"

"Neither. I'm supposed to train a kid on how to catch a pokemon today. You will instead."

"You train people?" I asked.

"For a hefty fee, of course." He said, smiling.

"But, shouldn't I be getting paid, since I'll be the one training him?" He just laughed.

"Of course not!" He said, as if it were common sense. "Now, go, he should be here soon."

I stepped outside, and sat by the door. Little Sarge spoke up. "That guy was a serious jack-ass to you."

Blade spoke up. "You're worse than he is!"

"Yeah, but I've got good reason to be. I see Emerald's ugly mug EVERYDAY! And he's not my family." Suddenly, I remembered Entei's words. As Sarge and Blade continued arguing in there usual way, I thought about Sarge. He was the son of a legendary pokemon. Did this happen often? Would he have any extra strength? Did he already?

I thought back to when I first met him. He had taken down a large Zigzagoon by himself. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye. I was pulled from my thoughts by someone walking up to the gym. Getting up, I asked "You here for the training?"

"Yeah." He said, excitedly. "Name's Wally." He extended his hand.

Taking it, I said "Emerald. I'll be teaching you today. My... Uh, I mean the gym leader is a bit busy today so he can't see you."

"Oh..." His face fell.

"So what are you wanting to learn?"

"I was wanting to know the secrets to capturing pokemon." He said, excitement returning to his eyes.

"Uh... yeah..." I looked around until I found a nice spot of tall grass rustling nearby. "Follow me." I said. When we got closer, I slowed to a stop, then leaned over and whispered to Wally "You'll use my poochyena, Blade, to fight this pokemon. See, you have to weaken a pokemon in a fight to capture it, most times."

"Uh, OK." I handed him a pokeball and told him the moves Blade knew. I also told Blade to please follow his orders.

"Sure, Sir!"

Stepping up, Wally nervously nudged the grass with his foot. I heard a high pitched "Hey!" in protest, but all Wally heard was a pokemon saying it's name. He jumped back, and a small white pokemon with green hair popped out. It looked fairly humanoid, like a 5 year old. "What the hell?" it, correction, HE, said.

"Ooooh! It's a ralts!" Wally said. That lucky bastard, those things are insanely rare, and that's the first pokemon he finds. "Blade, Tackle. But, uh, be gentle please!"

Blade went in for a soft Tackle, easily knocking the ralts a few feet. It landed in a thud. "Now, throw the pokeball!" Blindly, Wally threw the ball. Luckily, it hit the ralts in the forehead. Three beeps later, and Wally had himself a rare pokemon. Ball in the air, he started running back to his house, yelling "I got a pokemon, I got a pokemon!"

Sarge walked over to me. "So, we heading to that Roxanne chick?"

"Yeah, in Rustboro." I said, still kinda peeved at Lady Luck. She did hate me, didn't she?

* * *

"So, going to look for a new teammate?" Breeze asked. She was sitting on my head. Blade and Little Sarge were walking behind a bit, arguing, as usual.

"Oh, this is a new area, isn't it? Guess we should." As if on cue, a nearby bush shook, announcing an intruder. "Look lively, people, we got a new team member!" Blade's and Sarge's head shot up.

"I got this one!" She said, rushing forward.

Slowly, a small bug wormed forward. "Wait, this is it?" Blade looked disappointed.

"Hey." Everyone was surprised as the small pokemon stood up and puffed it's chest out. "I'm here to fight! Bring it on!"

Blade's eyes narrowed in anticipation. "Blade, start with a simple tackle, see how it reacts."

Charging forward, Blade was too close to dodge a string of web launch into her face. Sarge laughed as the bug type simply dodged the blinded poochyena. "Can't keep up with a bug, Blade? Tsk, tsk."

"Shut up." She retorted, seething. She clawed the webbing away, then turned in time to see the worm slam into her side. Getting up, she turned and charged the small bug. Knocking it over with a good hit, she then bit it, and threw it up in the air.

"Blade, that's enough." I said, then threw a pokeball at it in mid air. The wurple was sucked in. "Tina" scrawled across the pokeball. "Weird, that's a fairly ordinary name, actually."

Me and Sarge looked at each other, then simultaneously said, "Box!"

"What? What's a box?" Blade questioned.

I looked at her, and said "Well, I can only carry 6 pokemon, and some pokemon will do me no good to be in my party so the local pokemon centers decided to open up a box system. You send unwanted pokemon to the box, temporarily. There, the nurses take care of them, and they meet new pokemon. It's not really a box, just, like, a daycare center."

Sarge jumped in. "Ironically, there's something already called a pokemon daycare center. But that place is actually a training center for weak pokemon."

"I heard that place uses drugs to enhance the pokemon there." I said. "Don't worry, I'll never send you guys to that place. I might not like pokemon, but they're just cruel." Sarge muttered something. "What, Sarge?" I asked, honestly.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

After we had deposited the new team member back at the pokemon center, we started walking back on that route. A few weaker trainer's were quickly dispatched by Breeze. She was definitely getting better.

Soon, the path we were on entered a forest. "OK, Sarge, your turn." I said. "Just be careful with your ember. We don't want a forest fire!" I added as an afterthought.

"Fine." He said, and jumped up on my shoulder. Now, I was caring two pokemon.

Looking towards Blade, I said, "You wanting a free ride, too?"

"No, Sir. I'm able to walk." She said. Shrugging, I continued into the forest.

"Again, the first pokemon we see in this area, try not to kill!" I said, looking at Sarge. He ignored me.

Suddenly, a large cocoon pokemon fell down. "Argh!" Sarge shot out a small ember, and it blasted the pokemon off.

"Wait." But it was nowhere to be found. "Fine! I didn't want you anyways!" I yelled

"You mad, Man?" Sarge asked. "Sorry." He sounded genuine.

"No, it was an accident, no big deal." I let out a deep breath. I didn't even look at him, not until I noticed a glow coming from him.

"Uh, Emerald, what's going on?" I turned to see a bright light shining from Sarge.

"Is this a new move?" Blade asked.

"I'm not doing it." Sarge said, a bit of panic raising in his voice. Suddenly, the light intensified, then went out. Standing were Little Sarge had been, was, well, Big Sarge.

"Sarge, what happened?" Breeze asked.

"Is this what a growing spurt is?" He asked. He was as tall as me, but his changes didn't end there. His lower body feather's were red, while his torso feather's were yellow. There were a few other, smaller changes, but now, HE HAD ARMS! Not wings, full fledged arms, covered in feather's. Looking down, he noticed this. "Wow! I... I..."

"You evolved!" Blade exclaimed.

Suddenly, he got a very evil looking smile. "Hey, Blade! Wanna rematch?"

Blade smiled as well. "You're on!"

I looked down at Breeze. "I guess we'll camp here for the night." She just continued to stare at the two fighting.

Sarge may have been stronger now, but he wasn't used to his new form, and Blade exploited that repeatedly. They were weird ones.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I feel like such a douche for taking so long with this, but now all my stories are more organized, so hopefully, things get better (and faster!)

Well, what did you think of this new chapter? I think my story telling has gotten so much better as of lately. And, btw, that pokemon that Sarge blasted, was a Cascoon. I was getting irritated with all the bug pokemon in-game, so I just blasted it once with an ember. Shortly after, I evolved off of a different pokemon, so I just combined the two events. Next? Team Aqua!


End file.
